Kat's Mother
She is the''' mother''' of Kat belongs to the Alien Sphynx, made his debut in the episode in destruction and once appeared as hologram in the Christmas special episode. Belongs to the alien feline world, the last time she saw her eldest son Kat was when his father sent him to the ground by Frisky Bits. She has also appeared in episodes like in destruction when he was arguing with her husband, Blues blasteroides only as contact on the phone the Kat Kommander of the cats, when all is said Coop has a dream where cats conquer the land. Friends and Family *Kat (Son) *Kat's Father (Husband) *Mr Kitten (Prince) *Kat Kommander (leader) *Kat's Girlfriend (Daughter-in-law) Enemies *Coop Burtonburger *Dennis *Fiona Skills * She is more agile. * She is the cat most powerful woman on the planet. * Her eyes turn red when angry or sometimes when it about to engineer a plan, possibly this is only a Boost. * She is very smart, but Coop does not believe, very affectionate. *She can concentrate heat in your hands to melt ice, burn their enemies and welding, and it can release heat to burn away. * She can walk on the walls and ceilings. * She can crawl like a snake. * She can spit acid. * When she takes metal claws, she can turn your hands and turn them into some mountains. * When walking upright She has super strength. * She can produce electricity with her hands. * Her strength increases when angry. * She can expand her mouth. * She can produce a frightening roar. * She is able to roll. * Changing shape * May to change her form. * She can climb walls. * Cola jumping. * She is immune to static (due to its obvious lack of hair). * Her necklace has different functions and abilities. * She can generate force fields. * She can drag objects to make them collide. * Having a super powerful forces to walls as well as opening locks or locks, she can use as a screwdriver or welding torches. In the second season she changes from gray to silver. * Her blood is able to transform or mutate to mosquitoes (increasing its size) and follow its orders. * Can understand human language * Launch her nails red and green lasers. * She is immune to high temperatures. * When fat becomes her purr can cause an earthquake. * Is able to build objects or machines of all kinds, with all sorts of objects. * Can flatten her skin similar to that of a flying squirrel to plan or used as a parachute. * She can use her claws to write well. * She can eat small amounts of extremely hazardous substances without causing any damage. * She can stretch her tail to grasp many objects at once. * Has X-ray vision. * Bites incredibly powerful. * She is very flexible in terms of infiltrating indoors. * Her meows can be strong enough to break windows. * She can jump very high. * She can moult so, wait in a cocoon to mutate into a species of insects (not specified), which are able to devour or gobble up all available (only seen in the short film "Itty Bitty Kitty Committee"). * She can create many objects using human affairs. Weaknesses *Not stand for something or someone hurt your family. * She has a very strong weakness for Cats Boil *Do not be reluctant to Friskies Bits. * Do not resist playing with Yarn *Do not know how to control his anger *It is the size and strength of a cat. *The lack of hair makes it weak to the cold. *Apparently, the disease germs "earthlings" are poisonous to the species. *Hates water. *We are afraid of dogs. *Hates dog whistle. *If you eat fatty foods, get fat pretty quickly. *The more it grows weaker, slow, heavy and large (by making it an easy target). 'Gallery' Kat kommander bossing.jpg Madre de señor gato-1-.jpg Kid Vs Kat 1-17-1 (10).png Kat's mom and sister.jpg Kat's Family.JPG Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Pets Category:Kat Category:Villans Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Enemy of Dennis Category:Enemy of Fiona Category:Antagonists Category:Friend of Mr Kat Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Enemy of Harley